The most common rheumatic disease of the elderly is osteoarthritis. Forty million Americans are estimated to have radiological evidence of osteoarthritis; the majority are asymptomatic. Progressive increases in both numbers of persons involved and extent of osteoarthritic changes are known to occur with aging. However, it is not clear whether the rate of progression is the same in young, middle-aged, and older persons. Similarly, the rate of development of osteoarthritis is not well defined. A controversy also exists regarding exactly where on the established scale of measurement for radiographic changes (0 to 4+, with 2+ considered to be definite disease) osteoarthritis actually begins. Cross-sectional studies provide valuable prevalence or correlative data and are important in determining the relationship between radiographic disease, symptoms, treatment, and functional status. Longitudinal studies provide the insight into the natural history and long progression of aging and disease states. This project is both a longitudinal study designed to determine the progression of osteoarthritis by evaluation of radiographic changes on hand X-rays and a correlative study to examine the interrelationship of symptoms, physical exams, and X-rays in several joints.